sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tinker Bell (film)
Tinker Bell is a 2008 computer animated film and the first installment in the Disney Fairies franchise produced by Amblin Entertainment, The Donners' Company, Silver Pictures and The Kennedy/Marshall Company and released by Warner Bros. Pictures and The Weinstein Company. It revolves around Tinker Bell, a fairy character created by J. M. Barrie in his play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and featured in the 1953 Universal Studios and Warner Bros. animated film, Peter Pan and its 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. Unlike Warner Bros. and Universal's two Peter Pan films featuring the character, which were produced primarily using traditional animation, Tinker Bell was produced using digital 3D modeling. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Warner Home Video on September 18, 2008 inn North America. Tinker Bell is the first Warner Bros. film to feature Tinker Bell in a speaking role. Actress Brittany Murphy was originally selected for the part, before the role went to Mae Whitman. Plot Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) is born from the first laugh of a baby, and is brought by the winds to Pixie Hollow (which is part of the island of Never Land). She learns that her talent is to be one of the tinkers, the fairies who make and fix things. Two other tinker fairies, Bobble (Christian Bale) and Clank (Mel Gibson), teach her their craft, and tell her about the fairies who visit the mainland to bring each season. Tinker Bell is thrilled and cannot wait to go to the mainland for spring. While out working, she meets Silvermist (Lucy Liu), a water fairy; Rosetta (Kristin Chenoweth), a garden fairy; Iridessa (Raven-Symoné), a light fairy; and Fawn (America Ferrera), an animal fairy. After meeting them, she notices Vidia (Scarlett Johansson), a fast-flying fairy who immediately dislikes her because of her unusually strong talent. Vidia challenges her to prove she will be able to go to the mainland, and Tinker Bell creates several inventions, which she shows to the Minister of Spring (Steve Valentine). But Tinker Bell soon learns from Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston) that only nature-talent fairies visit the mainland. She tries her hand at nature skills; making dewdrops with Silvermist, lighting fireflies with Iridessa, and trying with Fawn to teach baby birds to fly, but she fails miserably at all of these. Meanwhile, Bobble and Clank cover for Tinker Bell when questioned by Fairy Mary (Angela Lansbury), the tinker fairy overseer. When Tinker Bell returns, she tries to explain, but Mary simply responds that she knows, and expresses her disappointment with Tinker Bell's actions. On the beach, Tinker Bell finds parts of a music box and figures out how to put them together. Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and Rosetta witness her doing this, then tell her that she was tinkering and that she should be proud of her talent—if this is what she's good at, the mainland should not matter. But Tinker Bell still wants to go to the mainland. She asks Rosetta if she will still teach her to be a garden fairy, but Rosetta says she thinks that tinkering is Tinker Bell's talent. As a last resort, Tinker Bell asks Vidia for help in becoming a garden fairy. Vidia craftily tells her that capturing the sprinting thistles would prove her worth. However, once she sees Tinker Bell making progress, she lets the captured thistles loose, and in attempting to recapture them, Tinker Bell destroys all the preparations for spring. Tinker Bell decides to leave, but after talking with the light-keeper, Terence (Jonathan Taylor Thomas), about how important his job is, she realizes the importance of a tinker. Tinker Bell redeems herself by inventing machines that quicken the process of decorating flowers, ladybugs, etc. This allows the other fairies to get back on schedule, thus saving the arrival of spring. Vidia is punished for prompting her to cause the chaos, and Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to join the nature-talent fairies when they bring spring to the mainland. Tinker Bell is given the task of delivering the music box to its original owner (shown to be Wendy Darling). The narrator ends by saying that when lost toys are found or a broken clock starts to work, "it all means that one very special fairy might be near." Cast * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy born of a baby's first laugh. She is fascinated by stories about the mainland, and is thus discouraged to learn that tinkers do not go there. She tries to learn various other skills before finally accepting, with the help of her friends, that she truly is a tinker. She helps to repair the massive damage she created and is rewarded, as she is allowed to join the nature fairies on their trip, where she delivers Wendy her lost toy. * Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta, a garden fairy who at first agrees to teach Tinker Bell how to garden, but later changes her mind after seeing Tinker Bell fix a music box. * Raven-Symoné as Iridessa, a light fairy who tries to teach Tinker Bell to light fireflies. She is often the first to voice discomfort about Tinker Bell not wanting to accept her job as a tinker. * Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy who tries to teach Tinker Bell to make dewdrops. She is possessed of a sassy sense of humor. * America Ferrera as Fawn, an animal fairy who tries to teach Tinker Bell to get baby birds to fly. She is the closest to Tinker Bell, and expresses her desire for her to be happy, which she suggests is in tinkering. * Catherine O'Hara as Fairy Mary, the overseer of the tinker fairies, who expresses high hope for Tinker Bell. She is greatly disappointed to learn that Tinker Bell does not like being a tinker, but is pleased to see her accept her job and help repair the damage caused to Spring. Mary charges her with delivering the toy she repaired after she becomes a nature fairy. * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Terence, the pixie-dust keeper, who is surprised to find out that Tinker Bell knows his name. In mentioning how his job is unimportant, he causes Tinker Bell to remark just how important it is, and realize her own importance. * Forest Whitaker as Clank, a large tinker fairy with a booming voice. He is usually found with Bobble or Tinker Bell. * Martin Short as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses who helps Tink out; he is usually found with Clank or with Cheese, a mouse. * Scarlett Johansson as Vidia, a fast-flying fairy, Tinker Bell's rival and the film's main antagonist. She is humiliated by Tinker Bell when they both choose the same hiding space from a hawk, and Vidia has a load of berries fall on her. When Tinker Bell comes to her for help, Vidia craftily suggests that Tink capture sprinting thistles. Vidia is later punished for her part in this. * Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion, the queen of all Pixie Hollow, who gives Tinker Bell her job and oversees the four seasons. Queen Clarion is wary of Tinker Bell's eagerness; she is proved correct when Tinker Bell accidentally destroys the preparations for spring after being sabotaged by Vidia. Queen Clarion nevertheless forgives Tinker Bell after Tinker Bell helps repair the damage done. Queen Clarion then rewards Tinker Bell by allowing her to go to the mainland. * Loreena McKennitt as The Narrator, who relates the importance of fairies as it applies to reality. * Steve Valentine as The Minister of Spring, the grand master of spring, who makes sure everything is finished in time. * Kathy Najimy as The Minister of Summer * Michael Keaton as The Minister of Autumn * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as The Minister of Winter * America Young as Wendy Darling, the girl whose toy Tinker Bell repaired. She is given it back at the end of the film. * Kathryn Cressida as Mrs. Darling * Frank Welker as Fireflies / Cheese Production The film has gone through two dozen script versions and multiple directors. The movie was produced with animation firm Prana Studios from their India location in CGI. Planned for release in fall 2007, the movie experienced delays in connection with personnel changes in Disney management. According to a June 2007 article in Variety, Sharon Morrill, the head of DisneyToons direct-to-DVD division since 1994, was removed from this position due to problems with this film, including a budget that had expanded to almost $50 million. Pixar Animation executives John Lasseter and Ed Catmull were given leadership of Walt Disney Feature Animation after Disney purchased Pixar in early 2006, and although DisneyToons is not under their management, "they are said to have gotten increasingly involved in the unit's operations." Lasseter reportedly said that the film was at that time "virtually unwatchable" and that it would hurt both Walt Disney Feature Animation as well as the Disney Consumer Products line it was meant to support. Morill was moved to "special projects" and the status of the movie was seriously in doubt. Disney observer Jim Hill reported at the time that the complications surrounding this movie had resulted in a decision that Disney would no longer produce straight-to-DVD sequels to its feature films. Music The score to the film was composed and conducted by James Horner with the additional music composed and conducted by Joel McNeely, who recorded the music with an 88-piece ensemble of the Hollywood Studio Symphony and Celtic violin soloist Máiréad Nesbitt at the The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, The Fox Newman Scoring Stage, Abbey Road Studios and Studio 211 CBC in Toronto. Soundtrack The movie's soundtrack was released on October 14, 2008, a week before the DVD release and contains songs from and inspired by the film. Other than the score suite of James Horner and Simon Franglen, the only tracks in the film are both parts of "To the Fairies They Draw Near," (written by James Horner, Glen Ballard, Will Jennings and Loreena McKennitt) "Fly to Your Heart" (written by James Horner, Cynthia Weil, Carole Bayer Sager and Michelle Tumes) and "Fly With Me" (written by James Horner and Cynthia Weil). #"To the Fairies They Draw Near" – Loreena McKennitt #"Fly to Your Heart" – Selena Gomez #"How to Believe" – Ruby Summer #"Let Your Heart Sing" – Katharine McPhee #"Be True" – Jonatha Brooke #"To the Fairies They Draw Near, Part II" – Loreena McKennitt #"Shine" – Tiffany Giardina #"Fly With Me" – Kari Kimmel #"Wonder of It All" – Scottie Haskell #"End Credit Score Suite" – James Horner & Simon Franglen Score An album of James Horner 's score from the film was released on July 22, 2013 through Intrada Records as part of a co-branding arrangement with Walt Disney Records. # Prologue - James Horner # To the Fairies They Draw Near – Loreena McKennitt # A Child's Laughter / Flight to Pixie Hollow - James Horner & Joel McNeely # Choosing a Talent - James Horner # Tink Tours Pixie Hollow - Joel McNeely # Welcome to Tinker's Nook - James Horner # Tinker Bell's New Home - James Horner # Tink Meets the Other Fairies - James Horner & Simon Franglen # The Lost Things Theme - James Horner # Tink Meets Vidia and Finds Lost Things - Joel McNeely # Tinkering - Joel McNeely # Your Place is Here - James Horner & Simon Franglen # Making Things - James Horner # Tink Tries to be a Light Fairy - James Horner # Teaching a Baby Bird to Fly - Joel McNeely # Hawk! - Joel McNeely # Tink Finds the Magic Box - James Horner, Joel McNeely & Simon Franglen # Searching for Answers - James Horner & Simon Franglen # Sprinting Thistles - James Horner # Tink Feels Lost - Joel McNeely # Spring is Ruined - James Horner & Simon Franglen # Rebuilding Spring - James Horner # The Music Box Restored† - James Horner & Joel McNeely (Sammy Fain & Sammy Cahn) # To the Fairies They Draw Near, Part II – Loreena McKennitt # Tink Meets Wendy - James Horner # Fly to Your Heart – Selena Gomez * † includes "You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly" Marketing The digitally animated character of Tinker Bell and other fairies appearing in the film were featured in Disney Channel bumpers in which they would draw the channel's logo with their wands. Rosetta's represents her webisode. Marketing efforts for the film included a tie-in with Southwest Airlines, decorating and naming a Boeing 737 "Tinker Bell One". Flight attendants wore fairy wings and awarded prizes to passengers who correctly answered trivia questions about the Tinker Bell character. Frank Nissen, the director of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time directed a series of webisodes to promote the film on the "Fairies" channel of the Disney XD web site. Except for a few vocal effects, only one contains dialogue. Video game Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell is an adventure game for the Nintendo DS. The game begins with Tinker Bell's arrival in Pixie Hollow, preparing each season. As the seasons progress, more areas from the game become accessible. After all four seasons are completed, every area may be visited and season preparations become optional and vary each time. Various different tasks must be accomplished, which are bestowed upon the player by other characters. Such tasks include deliveries, item repairs, requests for items and searching for insects. The player plays as Tinker Bell in a free-roaming Pixie Hollow, using the touch screen to maneuver the character, move to other maps and play various minigames. The player must, for example, touch an arrow on the screen to move to another map or characters to speak to them. The touch screen is used in the item repair minigames as well. For example, the player must trace the pattern of a groove to clear it or rub the item to clean stains. The DS microphone is used to create wind to loosen leaves and petals or blow dust from an item being repaired. The highest rank on 'Tinker bell' is Champion of the Craft. Different gameplay mechanics can also be acquired in-game, which require specific use of the touch screen. These include: *the ability to glow by holding the stylus directly above Tinker Bell. This can be used to reveal hidden items. *drawing a circle on-screen to perform a somersault. Used to collect falling items. *drawing a triangular shape on-screen to awaken plants throughout the game. *petting or tickling insects. Used to collect lost insects and awaken sleeping insects. Can also be used on random insects that roam about the maps. Items will be awarded. Also present in the game is a "Friendship Meter", which serves as an indicator to measure the player's relationship with other characters. It can be filled by presenting the respective character with their favorite item, accomplishing tasks or even simply speaking to them. The meter can also be depleted, however, by not speaking to the character for extended periods of time, giving an unwanted gift or missing a repair deadline. Features: *Create unique dresses, outfits and accessories *Mini-games, such as catching dew drops, painting ladybugs and colleting threads from sleeping silkworms *Multiplayer modes *Includes DGamer. Create unique 3-D avatars, create a persistent profile, chat with friends in a Disney Fairies chat room, earn in-game honors, Disney Fairies-themed accessories and unlock exclusive Disney and ESPN content, including streaming audio from Radio Disney and live coverage of the NBA on ESPN Radio. Reception The film saw a brief theatrical release at the El Capitan Theatre between September 19 and October 2. It was shown on the Disney Channel on November 30 as part of "New in November". It was well received by critics, with Rotten Tomatoes giving it an 88% approval rating. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on October 28, 2008. In North America, 668,000 copies were sold on its first day of release, about 22 percent above previous estimations. DVD sales brought in $52,201,882 in revenue for 3,347,686 units sold. Sequels :Main article: Tinker Bell (film series) Five sequels have been released: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009), Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010), Pixie Hollow Games (2011), Secret of the Wings (2012), and The Pirate Fairy (2014). One additional film Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast, was released in Spring 2015. External links *Official website *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v353383 Tinker Bell] at AllMovie *''Tinker Bell'' at The Big Cartoon DataBase *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0823671/ Tinker Bell] at the Internet Movie Database * Scoring Session Photo Gallery at ScoringSessions.com Category:2008 direct-to-video films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Tinker Bell films Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:Film scores by Joel McNeely Category:Film scores by Simon Franglen Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Films directed by Richard Donner Category:Films produced by Joel Silver Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Rob Minkoff Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Thomas Tull Category:Screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Screenplays by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall